


Magnetic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony had never quite seen someone like Bucky.The long haired man was just someone he had wanted to know from day one, someone he had never wanted to let go of, no matter what. Hell, within the first five minutes of meeting him, Tony was pretty damn sure he was in love. His mother had always said to save his heart for the right one and well, Bucky, in all his glory, defiantly was the right one to Tony.So he fell.// Tony and Bucky may go through their ups and downs, but at the end of the day, their relationship is a little bit more than magnetic.





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song:  
> Magnetic by Chlöe Howl

 

_First man on my heart, left the usual mark_ __  
_Yeah you’re the boulder that everybody has to move_ __  
_And you know it cause you like to call me up_ _  
_ _Knowing I’m powerless to turn away from you_

  
Tony had never quite seen someone like Bucky. The long haired man was just someone he had wanted to know from day one, someone he had never wanted to let go of, no matter what. Hell, within the first five minutes of meeting him, Tony was pretty damn sure he was in love. His mother had always said to save his heart for the right one and well, Bucky, in all his glory, defiantly was the right one to Tony. So he fell. His first love. The man that had made a mark on his entire life without a hassle and without even knowing. The shorter man spent most of his time around Bucky pining, chin on his hand as he sighed wistfully and defiantly made the biggest heart eyes anyone had ever seen. The ‘playboy’ was a total sap for the recovering veteran, and everyone knew it. Even Bucky knew it. Tony really didn’t try to hide his feelings though. He was young and in love! Why hide the feelings he didn’t want to? So whenever Bucky needed any sort of assistance, he always asked Tony and the man went along with it only slightly snarky, happy at the point of the two of them spending time together without anyone else. These were the times when hands would brush together and Bucky would talk to sweetly to Tony, causing him to blush and stutter slightly.

It was during one of these times that Bucky had asked Tony out on a proper date, and Tony would have been out of his mind to even  _ think _ of denying Bucky when he had asked to shyly. Not that Tony ever would have said no, his heart was near bursting and they were both blushing during and after.

****__  
_Hadn't been in love before and so you keep your score_ __  
_Thought I was stronger than this_ __  
_Should hold back longer than this_ _  
_ _It's like we say it's over and it brings us closer_

__  
Like the odds are all fixed, like we are fated to stick   
After about a month of dating, the questions had started. 

They had known they were coming, both of their ‘player’ pasts from before their respective incidents that had completely changed their lives. They still couldn’t escape them though, no matter how hard they tried. So they rolled with the punches of  _ ‘wait, you’re still with him? I thought that would have been over in like a week…’  _ It didn’t really hurt much when it came from strangers, those close to the two would never even attempt to understand the changes they had been through. It hurt when it came from their friends though, and Bucky was quite sensitive about it as he was worse than Tony was. Tony would go out and get drunk before a hookup, but Bucky would go out just to do it - too carefree for his own good. They never got asked when they were together though, always when they were separate and talking dreamily of the other. Tony would be twiddling with something anywhere, talking about the latest date night and Rhodey, Pepper or Bruce (sometimes all three) would raise an eyebrow and ask the fated question, time and time again even though it never changed. Bucky would be talking about how cute Tony looked doing something and then Steve, Sam, Natasha and Clint would mention about how they were surprised Tony hadn’t let him yet. 

Sometimes they meant it as a joke, but it still made them insecure and that’s when they started breaking up.

_Sometimes I wonder why we fight it_ __  
_What if this is the right thing to do, to do, to do_ __  
_When we both feel it, it’s magnetic_ _  
_ _Can’t we let it pull me back to you_

  
The couple fought more than their friends knew, and even then their friends didn’t know anywhere near the amount of fights the two had. Petty or serious.

Most of their fight were pretty stupid, but they were always private. It was something the couple prided themselves on. No matter how mad they got, no matter where, they waited until it was just the two of them - not liking the audience. So if one of them upset the other in some way, they would continue on like nothing was wrong, but little quirks let the other know something was off. Like when Tony didn’t kiss Bucky’s cheek after a lame joke, or when Bucky would sit that slight bit straighter, hand around Tony’s waist loosening. When they got to their respective private places, they still spoke in as hushed of a tone as they could manage - always cautious for someone listening. Sometimes Tony said the wrong thing and sometimes Bucky acted the wrong way, but they always came back stronger the next day. They both knew that the other was looking for ways of destructing the relationship without noticing, everyone’s words getting in the way, and agreed to just talk things through.

Though they _ did _ always come back stronger, the day or two apart hurt them too much for it to become a normal thing.

  
_Logic and the soul don’t work as one, I know_ __  
_And there is nothing smart about me and you_ __  
_But say I do break free, yeah say you let me be_ _  
_ _Is there even someone better after you?_

  
During those days apart though, they didn’t do much apart from miss the other.

They weren’t sure if it was a good sign or not, but they knew that when they were apart because of the fight it actually gave them time to think. Let things blow over a bit. It probably wasn’t healthy and there were other ways they could have come to the realisations, but it worked for them and that was enough. So Tony would busy himself with a project, ignore his friends and miss Bucky - looking towards the door every twenty minutes or so, waiting for Bucky to come through the door before realising that he probably wasn’t going to. Bucky would also stash himself away, just laying in bed all day in the dim light that managed to evade his grey curtains and keep to himself, ignoring Steve’s knocks at the door and the want to call Tony and tell the man that he loved him. Usually after the second day Bucky would waltz into Tony’s workshop with some food and a kiss, a sad yet fond smile as he apologised. That or Bucky would wake up to Tony crawling into bed with him at 3am where they would exchange (very) sleepy kisses. They always slept better with the other.

They tried not to think about what would happen if they didn’t get back together, about if they would find someone else or if the other would move on.

They were secure enough to trust each other still.

  
_And like a forest to a fire, a fuse to a lighter_ __  
_Like we want to explode, like we get high on the smoke_ __  
_They say we should know better, we aren’t good together_ _  
_ _But we fail to resist, guess we’re not stronger than this_

  
A year down the track and people were still telling each other they weren’t suited to each other, that they just didn’t blend, that they were too explosive for each other. They told Tony that Bucky’s anger issues were reaching a new high, but really they were at an all time low thanks to therapy. It was just the people around him that brought out the worst of it when they (knowingly) started to prod and then never stopped. They told Bucky that Tony’s inventing binges were getting out of hand, they were lasting too long and  _ ‘surely if he loved you, he would stop it, right?’ _ In reality they knew each other more than anyone knew and knew that what they were saying was false - yet when everyone else seemed so against the idea of them together, why were they together? If even their closest friends couldn’t seem to support them, to see that they actually were good for each other, then why did they bother continuing? So in one of the rare displays of a public fight, it was in front of their closest friends as they had been badgered for weeks and weeks upon the basis of their relationship. Natasha had made a snide comment and when Tony had turned to make a snarky comment to Bucky about  _ ‘so you won’t even defend us now?’  _ he had been met with an eye roll and Bucky telling him to  _ ‘for the love of god, shut your hole.’ _ Things escalated from there, and they managed to break down completely in front of their friends - without even realising they had shown to their friends what their words had done. Bucky had shouted about how Tony’s always away, doing whatever and Tony had replied about Bucky couldn’t seem to control his anger at some points. Seeing the error in their ways, some of the friends had tried to calm the two boys, to remind each other of why they were together, but alas. The words that had been spoken for over a year had already been set and now that they were out in the open, it was too late.

Tony had fled Bucky’s apartment and Bucky had locked himself in his room.

As their friends were made to suffer in the aftermath and see the _ true  _ error in their ways and how their words had affected the couple, neither Bucky nor Tony emerged from their respective private places for days.

Were they so weak they couldn’t survive the talk?

  
_Sometimes I wonder why we fight it_ __  
_What if this is the right thing to do, to do, to do_ __  
_When we both feel it, it’s magnetic_ _  
_ _Can’t we let it pull me back to you_

  
It had taken a bit of pressuring from their friends to meet each other again. They had lasted a month and a half without seeing each other, and for the month after that they had tried to ignore each others presence, when they wanted nothing more than to kiss the living daylights out of the other. Steve had tried to cheer Bucky up by taking him to his favourite places, but when Bucky had accidentally began to order Tony’s order as well they retreated. When Pepper tried to get Tony to work on a project, he found himself working more in depth than ever into his surprise he had been working on for Bucky’s birthday - a prosthetic arm. Needless to say, it wasn’t until the two were separate and obviously unhappy that the friends felt true guilt. Why had they said such negative things? Why had they only been able to see now how genuinely  _ good _ the two were together. Pepper and Rhodey found out just how much Bucky cared for Tony, how sweet he had been and how romantic - this upon finding Tony going through a bunch of love notes whilst getting drunk. He had been about to burn them but Pepper had taken them and put them in a safe place. Steve, Sam and Natasha hadn’t realised how patient Tony had been with Bucky, for when the man got a panic attack and needing calming down, they couldn’t find themselves being a little bit impatient. It was awful to say, but they just weren’t the right people to attempt to help Bucky through. He needed Tony. Tony needed Bucky as well. 

So they were more than mildly surprised when the two seemed to reach out to each other on their own - though this was what they did. They were magnetic. Always moving back together, no matter what. 

Soon they were connected at the hip again, laughing and cuddling. Kissing whenever they could and enjoying more than one date night a week - whether they were making up for lost time or just that in love was debatable, though it was suspected it was a bit of both. Needless to say, their friends were a whole lot more supporting after that. Looking back as they watched Tony and Bucky getting married only three years later, it left them to wonder just why they had been so against the relationship. No one had an answer, but what they did know was that what Tony and Bucky had was real, emotional, raw feeling. 

And that they would make it.

Together.

No matter what.

  
_Sometimes I wonder why we fight it_ __  
_What if this is the right thing to do, to do, to do_ __  
_When we both feel it, it’s magnetic_ __  
_Can’t we let it pull me back to you, to you, to you_ __  
_Sometimes I wonder why we fight it_ __  
_What if this is the right thing to do, to do, to do_ __  
_When we both feel it, it’s magnetic_ _  
_ _Can’t we let it pull me back to you, to you, to you_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr  
> @pitifuis
> 
> also feel free to request some fics!
> 
> ( not yet edited, posted at night and will be edited tomorrow morning x )


End file.
